Doodlebob VS Wild Woody
Doodlebob VS Wild Woody 'is a What-if? Death Battle created by Raiando. It features Doodlebob from Spongebob and Wild Woody fron his eponymous franchise. ''Description Nickelodeon VS Sega! These two things with drawing skills come to fight each other. Which one will get erased out of existence? ''Interlude'' (Cue - Invader) Wiz: Drawing, it's been a thing since the Stone Age, but the time flies fast and drawing has gotten more advanced. ''Boomstick: Now instead of using bunch of rocks, we now use pencils, and these two combatants are very skilled at it.'' Wiz: Like Doodlebob, Spongebob's crudely drawn doppelganger. ''Boomstick: And Wild Woody, Sega's most underrated mascot. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick.'' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win....a Death Battle. '''(The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Doodlebob's bio) ''Doodlebob Goes Crazy'' Wiz: On one day, a Sea Artist was drawing in the middle of the ocean, suddenly the artist's pencil slipped out of his hand and fell into the ocean. Boomstick: And he cries over it, meanwhile Spongebob and Patrick were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with bubbles...but it got interrupted by the Giant Pencil, so Both Spongebob and Patrick started To stream around, but they later realised that the pencil was harmless, so they decided to draw stuff on the ground. Wiz: And surprisingly, their drawing come to Life, then Spongebob had a perfect idea, he makes a crudely drawn version of himself, named Doodlebob. Boomstick: So he uses Doodlebob to prank Squidward, only for Doodlebob to violently slam him around and steal the Magic Pencil from Spongebob's hands and escape...welp, looks like the Bikini Bottom is screwed. Wiz: Well not really, Spongebob and Patrick don't give up and go after Doodlebob. Boomstick: With the Magic Pencil, Doodlebob is able to draw things that come to life, like let's say Jellyfishes, Bowling Balls, Wrenches, and heck he can even create holes on the ground, this flat being with a Pencil has so much potential. Wiz: When Spongebob and Patrick finally find him, they fight against Doodle. Spongebob managed to get the Magic Pencil out of Doodle's hands and erase him. Boomstick: Sadly it didn't end here, Spongebob didn't erase a single part of him, which was its hand. Wiz: Surprisingly a single body part of Doodlebob can move on its own, and it managed to make into Spongebob's home. Take away the Pencil while Spongebob's Sleeping and restore himself back. Boomstick: With adding Angry eyebrows, Spongebob was shocked, he got out of his bed and tried to escape from it, Doodlebob erased potion of Spongebob's Pineapple House while Spongebob escapes from him. Wiz: Doodlebob finally catches Spongebob in one place and erased parts of him, leaving him with one hand and arm, but Spongebob didn't stop, he grabbed the pencil and tried to take it out of Doodle's Hands, only to split in two, Spongebob restores himself, while Doodle got the Eraser part. Boomstick: But somehow, Doodlebob turned his mouth into a Razor Sharpener and sharpens the broken part of Pencil, Spongebob ends up accidently flinging his pencil out of window, leaving nothing for him. Wiz: Doodlebob finally got to corner Spongebob and tried to erase Spongebob out of existence. Boomstick: But Spongebob ended up bumping into a library and knocking down bunch of papers and books, Doodlebob then steps into his greatest weakness, A PAPER. Wiz: Spongebob had an advanage to finish him, he trapped Doodlebob in the Book once and for all. Boomstick: It's Sad that Doodlebob made a one-shot, but he's probably gonna get a future episode of him. Wiz: Overall, Doodlebob is a Crazy-Flat being with a Pencil that can bring things to life. Doodlebob: (Draws Angry eyes) You Doodle, Me Spongebob. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Doodlebob's bio and open for Wild Woody's bio) ''Wild Woody Starts Sketching'' Boomstick: When you hear the name SEGA, you'll always think of Sonic The Hedgehog and his friends. Wiz: But SEGA has created others Mascots that almost nobody bats an eye on them, like let's say Vectorman, Ristar, Bug, and even Segata Sanshiro. '' 'Boomstick: But we need to go further for the most underrated mascot, as we look at Sega CD's library, we finally found SEGA's most underrated mascot.....and it's a fucking pencil.' ''Wiz: Meet Wild Woody, he's some pencil with arms and legs, and he likes to scream his name a lot. Boomstick: Wild Woody!? what kind of name is that? I'm sure SEGA smoked too much when coming up with the name. Wiz: Anyways, about Wild Woody's backstory, it's about bunch of Totems in the Office get separated from each other, went into bunch of pictures and created a parallel universes, however only one Totem didn't leave the place, and it was the low man. Boomstick: So the Low Man was looking around for something to give him a hand, then he saw a Pencil and though it had a lot of potential, so he shoots an Energy ball on it and brings it to live. (Wild Woody sketches around and approaches towards Low Man) Low Man: You got a name lead head? Wild Woody: Call me Woody...WIIILD WOODY! Boomstick: he yells out his name a lot, and it makes me laugh, anyway he was born to save the world, so he immediately goes after the Totems. Wiz: Wild Woody has abilities that you expect from an Anthropomorphic Pencil, he can use his pointy head to do some sketching on his enemies, he also has a Sketchbook where he can brings Sketches to live, such as Dynamites where he can blow stuff up, a Wind that blows his enemies away, a Boxing Kangaroo which used to travel faster and jump higher. Boomstick: He can also become a Guitarist to blast off enemies with Mega Speakers, aww yeah, he can also create a Paper Plane to fly around, and Topless Mermaids!?! man, my Woody is really getting Wild for this. Wiz: Bad Boomstick! Boomstick: *Clears Throat* sorry, anyway, Wild Woody got other ways to attack his enemies, by using his Eraser. Wiz: With that, he can erase beings like Pirates, Skeletons, Technologies and Greek Gods, yes you heard me right, he erased Zeus: God of Thunder. Boomstick: Not to mention he was also able to defeat the Totem Poles, who are stated that can create parallel universes. Wiz: He also has ability to break the fouth wall..which means. (Wild Woody jumps out of the analysis screen) Wild Woody: I'm so glad that somebody finally uses WIIILLLD WOODY!!! for something like DEATH BATTLE!!! Boomstick: Ugh, not one of those fourth wall breaking guys again. Wild Woody: And i'm seeing that i'm gonna fight against a Doodle. Wiz: Yes...now get back to the analysis screen. (Wiz knocks Wild Woody with a finger snap) Boomstick: Out of all this impressive feats, Wild Woody has his flaws like being very dumb and he never got a new game, because nobody cared about him. Wiz: Also when Wild Woody does some sketches, his size decreases and has to wait to become normal again. Boomstick: Just like my Woody. Wiz: Boomstick, please stop. Wild Woody: Ability and Chance, this guy's got nothing at all on this bright boy, and the name's not PENCIL MAC! it's Woody, WIIIIIIIIIILD WOOOODY!!! (Wild Woody then jumps towards a thrash bin while screaming like he's being tortured) (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Wild Woody's bio and open for pre-fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright! the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEE!!!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) ''Death Battle'' in the downtown of Bikini Bottom, the civilians were running around in panic while a Flat, two dimensional being erasing bunch of buildings with an Eraser that is twice as his size while speaking Gibberish. Doodlebob: Ni-Hoy Minoy. meanwhile in the surface of the Bikini Bottom, a Pencil emerges from the sky and falls into the ocean. Wild Woody: AAAAHHHHHhhhhhh! As the Anthropomorphic-Pencil falls through the ocean, he finally Impacts in the ground. the Pencil pulls out his head and looks upwards, the first thing he sees was a two dimensional being walking around while raising the Magic Pencil and yelling gibberish. Wild Woody: This looks like a job for Woody.....WIIIIIIILLLLD WOOOODY!!! Wild Woody pulls out a sharpener and makes his head very pointy, then he rushes towards Doodlebob and points his head towards him, Doodlebob looked at Wild Woody and instantly blocked it with his Magic Pencil. Fight Doodlebob knocked Wild Woody out of him and swiped the pencil on Woody, Wild Woody then punches Doodlebob twice and poked on Doodle with his pointy head, Doodlebob got knocked away. the Two Dimensional being gets up and draws a Bowling Ball on the Ground, Doodle picks it up and throws it towards Wild Woody, The Antro-Pencil dodges it. Wild Woody then pulls out the Sketchbook and draws a Dynamite. Wild Woody: Time for some BLOWING!!! Wild Woody then throws a Dynamite towards Doodlebob and it explodes in his face, Blazing him away, Wild Woody draws Several Dynamites and throws them at Doodle. The 2D Being avoids the first-two Dynamites and erases the last one. Doodlebob: WAAaa. Doodlebob rushes at Woody, Doodle swipes his pencil towards wild Woody and slashes him several times. Wild Woody: OW! Doodlebob knocks Wild Woody away like a Home-run Bat, Wild Woody was sent spiraling in mid-air and ends up landing on a ground. Woody gets up and starts to spin around on the floor, he started to create a Tornado and he launched it towards Doodle. Doodlebob: Waaah! The Doodle shouted, Tornado got closer on him and stated to carry him around the town. Wild Woody leaps in the Tornado and punched Doodlebob in it. Doodle responded him with slap in the face and two swipes of Magic Pencil's point, the Tornado started to carry Buildings and Civilians with it. Several building hit Doodlebob in the Tornado, but Doodle managed to erase an incoming building, Wild Woody approaches towards Doodlebob and is about to throw a Dynamite on him, Doodlebob grabbed a Dark-Green fish from his leg and throws him towards Wild Woody, both Woody and the fish collided each other and exploded. the Explosion sent Wild Woody and Doodlebob...and that random fish in the air. Fred: MY LEG! Both Doodlebob and Wild Woody glared at each other, Woody made a Paper Airplane and stands on it, Wild Woody rams Doodlebob with it and sends him flying, Doodlebob ends up landing on the floor. Doodlebob gets up and draws a Wrench on the ground, he picks it and throws it all the way to Wild Woody, The Wrench knocked Pencil Mac out of the Paper Airplane. Doodlebob then creates bunch of Jellyfishes and sends them towards Wild Woody, Woody slowly gets up from the ground and looks up to see Two-Dimensional Jellyfishes, The Jellyfishes strike a lighting towards Woody but The Antro-Pencil dodged the lightning thanks to his reflexes. He jump over the Jellyfishes and erases them in a row, Doodlebob runs towards Wild Woody while raising his Magic Pencil and yelling. Wild Woody spins around and draws something else to distract Doodlebob and it's...wait for it.....a Topless Mermaid. (at least there's a Censor bar on her) Doodlebob quickly erased her out of existence and starts to look around for Wild Woody. Doodlebob: Ni-Hoy Minoy. Doodlebob couldn't find Wild Woody anywhere but when he looks back, he was greeted by a Punch from a Kangaroo with Wild Woody in it's Pocket, The Boxer Kangaroo starts to repeatedly punch Doodlebob in his face and uppercut him in the air, then the Kangaroo jumps up in the air and does a Footdive on Doodlebob, knocking him in the ground. Wild Woody: Now it's time for ROCK N' ROOOLLL! Wild Woody then starts to spin on the ground again and becomes into a Guitarist with a Mega Speaker on his back, Doodlebob gets up from the ground and sees Wild Woody with a Guitar, The Antro-Pencil plays the Guitar and causes a huge Shockwave out of the Mega Speaker, The force of the Shockwaves caused Doodlebob and The Magic Pencil fly back. Doodlebob ends up getting Smashed on the rock. Wild Woody: You're done! Wild Woody runs towards Doodlebob and points his Eraser on him, he then started to swipe it on Doodlebob and erasing every part of him. Wild Woody: Looks like my job here is done. The Antro-Pencil then walks away while whistling, however Wild Woody didn't erase a one part of Doodlebob, and it's his hand. The hand slowly crawls towards The Magic Pencil, picks it up and restores himself. Doodlebob: Ni-hoy Minoy. Wild Woody got surprised, he stopped walking and looks his back, he got shocked that Doodlebob was still alive. Wild Woody: My, oh my. Doodlebob draws angry eyebrows. Doodlebob: You make Doodle angry. Doodlebob rushes towards Wild Woody, Woody takes out the Sketchbook, but Doodle swiped it out of Wild Woody's hands and the pages spread out of it. Doodlebob swipes the tip of the pencil towards Woody, but he jumps over it and erases the half of Pencil. Wild Woody: Ha Ha, now you can't do anything with that you Two Dimensional Square. Doodlebob turns his mouth into a Razor Sharpener and makes his pencil pointy. Wild Woody: Oh. Doodlebob slowly approaches Wild Woody, suddenly Doodlebob's foot ot trapped in one of Papers, this gave Wild Woody an open window to finish Doodlebob once and for all. Wild Woody: This time there's no escape from me! Wild Woody then takes out more papers and throws them on Doodlebob. Doodlebob: AAAAEEEUUEAAhhhh.... Wild Woody picks out one of the papers and sees that Doodlebob got trapped inside of the paper, forever. Wild Woody: YAAAHOOO! KO ''Results'' Wild Woody gets out of The Bikini Bottom with a portal while Spongebob and Patrick find the Magic Pencil lying on the floor. Boomstick: There goes two dimensional Spongebob. Wiz: Wild Woody took this fight in every category, from his Strenght and Intelligence, Wild Woody is strong enough to defeat Greek Gods and the Totem Poles, the latter can create Parallel Universes, while Doodlebob only struggled with Spongebob. Boomstick: Wild Woody's also fast enough to dodge Lightnings, and is more versatile than Doodlebob. Wiz: While pencils might have infinite opportunities to brings things to life, Wild Woody Is more experienced with bringing things to life than Doodlebob does, it also means that Wild Woody's is smarter than Doodlebob. Boomstick: Wild Woody was created to save the Universe itself while Doodlebob was only created to prank Squidward only things to go wrong. Wiz: Also Wild Woody is durable enough to survive the Universe exploding and Doodlebob was easily erased by Spongebob. Boomstick: Let's just say that Doodlebob has no POINT for fighting Wild Woody. Wiz: The Winner is Wild Woody. Next time on Death Battle. (Roy was shown doing some combo on his opponent before finish them with a Flare Blade in Super Snash Bros) Roy VS (Garet was shown using Fireball on his Enemies before they faint out) Garet ''Trivia'' *The Connection Between Doodlebob and Wild Woody is that both are Crazy Inanimate beings that weaponized a Pencil. *This is Raiando's first Death Battle to feature a Nickelodeon character. Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017